A God's Love for a Goddess
by Arie Davion
Summary: An OAV for One Wish. R&R!! >^^
1. Authors Notes:

  
  
  
Welcome Back!! ^_^ The story of the Goddess Arie continues as Oavs and Crossovers are written. Want to know about the characters?  
  
Character(s):  
  
Earth Name: Andrea Yvonne Collet  
Real Name: Arie Koruretsu (Adopted last name, sometimes changes, depending on the rift!)  
Age: Unknown (Approx 4000, but due to time jump, her body is about 20)  
Sex: Female Goddess  
Birthday: Apil 22, Year unknown  
Blood Type: Goddesses have blood?  
Angel: Silver Melody (Yet to be introduced)  
Domain: Goddess of Moments   
Median: Glass  
Rift Median: Clocks (unknown time if clock is broken...)  
License: First Class, Unlimited  
Favoured Weapon: Quarter Staff or Bow and Arrow (Depending on the battle) and Light generated power. Almost like crystal to ice.  
Apearance: Light blue silver hair, light violet eyes, medium height (inch shorter then Bell-chan), flowing robes sort of dress (unless it's Earth dimention then it's straightly casual jeans and shirts.)  
Distinctions: 4 wings instead of two. Purple Goddess markings.  
Family: Earth -parents and two siblings. Asgard - Belldandy (twin, Full sister), and Skuld, Urd (both half sisters). Rest unknown (Darn Odin ;)).  
  
Name: Calesta  
Sex: Male Deamon (Demon = power, Deamon = More power)  
Age: Approx 5000  
Domain: Deamon of Fate  
License: First class, Unlimited  
Apearance: (Still yet to be decided) Fairly descent for a Creature of hell, Posess as a Teacher of Astrology at Nekomi Tech.  
Favoured Weapon: Bastard Sword, Hell Fire  
Family: Supposidly Bell's and Arie's half brother/deamon but there are too many stories for solid evidence. Some say he is a desendant from Odin, some for the Lord of Terror. But also shares the same blood as Mara (also rumoured to be twins, but this is just fiction!!)  
Relations: Out to destroy Arie, Mortal Enemy. (opposite in power as Bell-chan is with Mara), destined to kill her, before she kills him!!  
  
Name: Kyozetsu (Kyo)  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: Male God  
Angel: Mystic Knight (looks like a black arabian knight, ^-^ like in The Mummy!! :D Domain: God of Peace  
Median: Windows  
License: First Class, Unlimited  
Favoured Weapon: Ino-no-kami Tatsuumasa, and Basic Energy attacks  
Apearance: Tall, Blonde Spiked hair and brown eyes. A soft face like Celestine's (Bell-Chan's mentor).  
Family: Older sister (Goddess of Peace)- Dead (by the had of Akuma as that was how he was raised to Devil) and he claimed her title as he abandoned the 'God of Harmony' domain  
  
  
And a Timeline.. so far......   
  
Timeline   
  
**1983 April 22 *The body of the goddess of moments is sent to replace the body of a baby and is born as Andrea Collet. Loss of memory and powers till later reveiled through a wish and a nudge from Kami-sama. Compliments of Urd.   
  
-Urd for the future (not knowing the year) had to exchenge the baby for one that died. Urd doesn't know who the baby is or anything but the goddess markings. (which she recognizes later.)  
  
-The baby that dies (by strangling from the umbilicord...almost true ;)) and is then replaced with the Goddess baby from the past for safe keeping from the deamon Celesta.   
  
*- Technically Arie is as old as Time itself cause she's Belldandy's twin, but due to the time jumping Arie's body is about the age 18 - 20, and she doesn't really age as fast because of Goddess-hood, so she can never die of old age. (unless killed by foe!)  
  
1998 Nov - 2001 May. * Kyo OAV (listed in the OAV's #7)  
  
1998 Nov - 2001 May. *Life as Andrea. No real change ^_^   
  
**So Far... More to Come!!   
  
Legalities (…and Such):  
  
Oh My Goddess/Ah Megami-sama characters and plot bases copyright by Kosuke Fujishima/Kodansha Ltd. Tokyo. And in no way am I gaining anything from this fanfic, other then to have something to do, so suing me wouldn't be worth your while, cause I have to go to school, so I'm broke!  
  
One thing that i admire most about AMG! is are all the wonderful fanfics that are dedicated to AMG! by brilliant writers. One of my favorites is Brett Handy. After reading his fanfics i feel that i know him. but other then that...well,. i really liked his character and how he portrayed himself in that situation. Now, when i fist started my fanfic (the dark one) i had emailed him, asking if i could use his character in some of my fanfics, or as part of it, hence getting the permission to use his creations of Peaple within the AMG! world. And with Luck, he Agreed. Now, after I get farther along, i AM sending him a more complete copy of it. (Website: http://www.ozanime.com/darkwind )   
  
  
  
Well, Sit back, Relax, and Please Review!! Tell me what you think! ^_^  
  
Luv Always  
Arie K.  
  
  



	2. A God's Love of a Goddess

An AMG Fanfic By Arie Tarou

"One Wish" OAV 1

A God's love of a Goddess

**This is a continuation of "One Wish". If you have not read it, I suggest to go do so if you wish to understand this FanFic.**

***

"Please? Can't you do that, it's such a simple typo that you could just fix!" The god begged on his knees.

"Kyozetsu, you know that I can't do that. And if Kami-sama got wind of what you were asking.." The other god shook his head, "I just can't. Not even for you."

"But Brett, As the God of Destiny, can't you.."

"Kyo, NO!" And with that the Australian god walked off. Kyozetsu was staring at his back, raging filling up in his head. It was such a simple request. How hard could it be to replace a soul mate for another? And with a huff, Kyo stood back and headed back to his quarters in heaven, also known as Asgard.

It had been 2 and a half years since Arie left to go back to her life in Canada. Her life as Andrea, with no memory of the Goddess that she really was. He loved her. Her wanted to spend his eternity with her, and protect her, as she did him. He wanted her to be his heavenly bride. But it wasn't meant to be.

When Arie left, he went to Skuld, Arie's little sister, and asked if she could find you who her soul mate was. After much convincing and a few tubs of ice cream later, he found out it was not him. There was no name, but there were the words 'unavailable' in Kanji. He had little hope, but he went to Kami-sama and he told him nothing. In fact, Kami-sama told him that it wasn't him and that it wasn't any of his business and that he should forget it. Kyo didn't take his words to heart, in fact, he downright ignored them and kept searching out ways to make her his. He went and talked to Belldandy, Arie's twin, and then to Urd, who had ordered him to leave her alone. Urd didn't like him very much, and he thought that she was a drunken demon that should stay in hell. So that was fine by him, and he left the Three Norse Goddess alone. He then went out in search of all the programs that he could get access to, but they were all restricted and that left him at a dead end. Then came Brett, the God of Destiny. If anyone could grant his wish, he could. And now, he was a dead end. Again.

His feet bustled about as he walked to his door. He didn't even see how beautiful the sky was and how brilliant the colours of the trees and the buildings were. He just didn't care. He was only thinking of how much he missed Arie. Only about half a year left and then she would be back. But she wouldn't be his. Unless..

...Unless he found her soul mate and destroyed him.

Kyozetsu's mind raced as a scheme started to brew and crumble. He couldn't go out and kill another god, let alone a human. For all he knew, this mate of hers was as human as Keiichi is. Kyo gave a slight shutter. She deserved better. She deserved him. Her soft flowery smelling silver blonde hair, her bright blue eyes. She looked exactly like Belldandy, but they were so different. He saw that and loved her all the more. Maybe he should go and visit her. Maybe, just maybe. Kami-sama would not be happy, but truthfully, he didn't have anything else to do with his time!

"I will visit her! Arie, just you wait, I'll win your heart still! Canada, here I come!"

The God of Peace then went off formulating in his head, as he didn't notice the tiny laugh from the chandelier.

~~~

Calesta laughed at Kyo's antics below him. The god was such a fool and an idiot that he should have killed him when he got the chance. Hell, Arie had more to fear from the light witted dimwit then him. Calesta smiled. Or maybe not. His little SD form sat and watched the god below. He would have to leave soon. It wasn't easy to pull a curtain over Asgards eyes and sneak in undetected. After that fiasco with Brett, and then with Arie, they upped the security, and it was getting harder to keep up his barrier. He watched as Kyo went to the clear screen and started to plan his trip, and search for a map. Also he watched as Kyo created a bell to the one file that told him if there was a difference in Arie's file. Then with a nod, He went to the window and disappeared, forgetting to close his screen.

"All the better for me!" Calesta grinned and floated down to the screen. There he saw a highlighted city in Canada.

"Prince George, how...quaint." He made a mental not to end his own searches as to where the goddess might be and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

~~~

"Hey, Andy, where you off to?" The short dark-haired girl yelled as she ran to catch up to the older girl. It was Lunch hour and the Grade 12'er looked down the 9th grader, and grinned.

"Hey Kat. I'm off to the store again. No one showed up, again, and I got to run it."

"Tough break, want help?"

"Sure!"

Andrea and Kat headed around the corner and stopped at the office for the key to the school store. As the school store manager, Andrea was stuck with those lunch hour shifts working in it when no one else wanted to show up. And as usual, there were people banging on the metal sliding door.

"Go away! If you want to be served, don't bang on the door!" Andrea yelled as she pulled out the cash bag and handed the key back to Kat to bring back to the office. And as usual, the banging refused to cease. Andrea sighed, another lunch hour, another hour wasted. Oh well, looked good on the resume. Finishing up with the cash box, she opened the metal door, and started to serve the restless teenagers. All the while trying to keep them from sneaking candy or money or something else that was in reach. Let alone the sassy comments, and complaints. It wasn't always a good thing to be not well liked, that and trying to keep a smile at the same time. But after years of peer torment, she could survive a lunch hour of tormenting. Especially since she had a spare in C block. Her and Kat, one of the three that she hung out with the most, closed up and counted the money and Kat headed out to her next class.

Andrea then headed to the library, her lunch at her side. Having a slight sense of deja vu, she shrugged it off and headed to her favorite spot in the library.

~~

Authors Note: Maybe it has come down to the point where maybe I should tell you a bit about the life here. At the temple, if you've had a chance to read any of the manga's anime and at least know the story, you would know a bit about where to put things. Here you don't. So..Here goes nothing. The name's Andrea Yvonne Collet. I live in Prince George, BC, Canada. I go to a Christian school, and to church twice a Sunday. I live with a younger brother and sister, Nicole and Robert, and my parents. At school, I'm hated cause I'm too nice and gullible for my own good. I hang out with me good friend Christie, also known as Quistis or Zoe, Khit and Kat (and me being call Bar, get it?), and then about 8 other girls of various ages from grades 7 - 11. (Me and Quistis are the only 12'ers). I started this gang of mismatched group. As hated as we are, we all need friends, right? So I started my own little group of friends that's separate from the 'in' crowd. We are the Bookworms, Art Freaks, and Music Buffs of Cedars Christian School. Hated by most and Loved by each other. We were our own and we looked down on no one, and accepted everyone. And I was the Leader, unofficially, of course. Our school was small enough; we certainly could get away with it! :P

Now, B/fs? Yes, I was dating one at the time, but for the sake of this FanFic, I'm going to leave it out. No offence, But I think Kuma-Baby can play a different part in this. :P

Skuld: Arie! get back to the story!

Arie: sorry.. getting carried away..

~~~~

Kyo walked into the school, looking down at his clothes and deciding that the black jeans and the blue shirt did just fine, he continued to the office. It was a very small school, and it wasn't hard to find his way around. Stopping at the glass windows he waited till the short dark haired lady turned her attention to him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you right there, is there any way that I can help you, young man?" Kyo almost started to laugh, he was far from young, but he didn't need the lady to know the he was a god. Pulling the red roses from behind his back he set it on the counter.

"Could you please hold these for an Andrea Collet? I know that she is probably still in class right now, but I wanted to bring these to her." The lady just stared at the roses for a second and the back up to the handsome face of Kyo.

"Uh, sure. But I think that she is in the library right now, and if you want to give them to her yourself." She smiled and gave the roses a sniff. Kyozetsu gave the idea a thought and shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I'm in a hurry, but if you want to tell her right away, that's fine." And with that he started to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Kyo just turned around and gave a smile and a wink. He just walked out.

Staring at the roses, she flicked the switch to the library on the PA system.

"Jake Weins, is Andrea there?"

She waited, and she heard as fuzzy 'yes' over the speaker.

"Could you please send her to the office, we have something that was left for her." She turned off the PA and soon heard the thumps of soft footsteps. The blonde showed up at the window.

"What wonderful roses, Rosie.' She smelled them. "Where you get them? And what was it that you got for me." Rosie gave a half smile, not quite sure what was going on.

"A young man came by with the roses and left them for you. He then left just a minute ago, not even leaving a name."

Andrea stared down at the roses, slowly picking them up, turning them over looking for a card. She found none. "For me? What did he look like?"

"He was about 6'1" or 2", with short spiky blonde hair and the darkest brown eyes. Very cute." She gave Andrea a wink, "Sound familiar? A beau of yours?" Andrea shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well if you run you might catch him."

Andrea nodded and ran for the door, roses in hand. The spring sun shone in her eyes as she pushed the class doors and saw the man that Rosie described sitting on the bunch by the playground. He steadied a hand as a bird landed on it, and then flew away. He turned and saw her, then quickly got up to leave.

"No, way! Please." Andrea said, running up to him. The mans eyes looked at her, and Andrea stopped in her tracks.

"Ar..Andrea..I." He words stumbled and he said nothing. The pause carried on as the wind picked up and a few petals from the roses flew around them. Arie tried her best not to blush, but failed.

"Thank you for the flowers, they are very lovely. But who are you, and why....why..me?" Andrea stuttered.

"The roses are nothing, my dear." he turned to leave.

"Wait, please.. tell me your name.."

He turned to her, walked up and his face came close to hers. Andrea caught her breath, not sure whether to pull away or not. Her feet were planted. She stayed as his lips moved to her ear. He whispered, "Kyo" and then kissed her cheek. Stepping back, the light brightened around her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, he was gone. There she stood with the roses in her arms, and the tingle of the kiss on her cheek.

"..Kyo..."

~~~

Kyozetsu watched as Arie.. no, Andrea stood still, then slowly touch her cheek. It must have been about fifteen minutes before she went back inside. It had begun. Now it was time to go out and learn more about this hick town. It certainly looked like it, from what he could see, and what little he read before heading here. He did want to have come blind, so he did some research. Learning Andrea's school, and where she hangs out (or lack thereof) among other things. But this place was insanely small. Tokyo took time getting us to for it being so small compared to Asgard, but this was ridiculous. He shook his head. A little beep went off. It was the warning bell that he set on Arie's file. And in a flash he was gone.

~~~

Andrea brought home the roses, ready to show them off to her sister Nicole. For once she was admired, not her, and it was kind office for a change, especially since no one else she knew looked more like a barbie doll then Nicole. But being at basketball practice, she had to suffice with Roberts and her Dad's oogling. Mind you, the oogling and teasing at school was bad enough. She couldn't even concentrate during Writing 12, her favorite class, because all she could think of the kiss and keeping her cheeks for turning pink and the little insane giggling that might escape her lips.

"So, were did you get those from? I'm assuming that you had a good day." Andrea passed the roses to her dad as she climbed into their dark teal Chevy truck.

"I don't really know who their from. It's a secret admirer." Her cheeks went aflame again. "He came and left it at the office. He didn't even leave a name." Her Dad frowned.

"Is he from the school?" Andrea shoke her head as Robert ran up behind her, causeing her to let him into the back seat. "No. I don't even think that he was in high school. Rosie didn't think so, anyways."

"Wow, where did you get those!" Robert exclaimed, pointing at the roses.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Can I see them?" Andrea passed them back as her dad pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards home. Robert smelled them and grinned mischeiviously, but handed them back.

"Are they from Blake?" Andrea shoke her head.

"Who's Blake?" Andrea turned back and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Just a guy in my class."

"That she has a crush on!" Interupted Robert.

"I do not! Besides, he's already dating Erica." Andrea said, and her Dad stayed silent but grinned. They rod on home as her and robert argued and teased. In 10 minutes they were all unloading and then heading into the house. Heading to the kitchen, Andrea opened up the wraping around the roses as a small hidden card fell out. Quickly poketing it, not wanting her brother to find it, she continued to put the roses in water and then into a large vase. Setting them at the dinning room table, she headed up to her room, backpack in hand.

Closing the door behind her, Andrea switched on the CD player, and then sat onher large double bed. pulling out the card from her back pocket, she saw the scratched out words of english and a bit of Japanese. Plumb started to filter through the air as she read the English.

"If there was ever a morning, you would be the main Star. And if there ever was a heave you would be the goddess. And if there was ever a field of flowers, you would be the brightest rose."

Andrea's heart jumped a beat. This was a whole new feeling for her. But what was it? It couldn't be Love, she didn't even know who the guy was. She flipped over the card and then back. On side the English, and the other the Japanese. "Kyo.. sounds japanese to me.. I think.." Andrea thought through the day. remember nothing but the man, Kyo standing in the plaground. Maybe it was the bright sun, maybe it was a dream, but he was too handsome to be true. She pinched her arm hard and winced. Nope, not a dream. But then the naxt thought of doubt came. Why her. Why would a guy as handsome as him show up out of the middle of nowhere with a dozen roses and leaving them at her feet. Who was he, anyways?

~~~

Kyozetsu filtered into his room through the mirror and walked right to the screen the was blinking.

"Open file" he said to the screen, and there he saw the name. "'Shibun Botsutenu (Shawn Botten)"

"Shibun, neh? well, I guess that I'm going to have to bay you a little visit." After a bit of searching he found the name 'shawn botten' in Prince George, attending school at the local university. Finding nothing more on the the guy he closed the screen and then headed back out through his window.

~~~

Arie ran around in the sun, laughing as she and her play mate chased the butterflies. Her blue hair flying in the wind as the boy pounced on her instead.

"Kyo!" She giggled as he started to tickle her. Kyo laughed with Arie as she struggled against his tickling and tried to get him back. The 7 year olds rolled around in the grass as they felt a few drops of rain fall.

"Ahh! Lets get back inside!" Kyo said, standing up and offered a hand for Arie. Arie pushed it away and got up herself.

"Why?" Kyo just blinked at her. "Why not?"

Arie grinned, "Rains fun!" She giggled as Kyo gave her a look that she was insane. He shook his head.

"Your insane, I'm heading in, I don't want to get wet." Arie shrugged and pulled a bit of grass from her blue pony tails.

"Fine, be a spoil sport." And with that Arie sproated her soft wings and flew off into the highest trees. Kyo was afraid of heights and decided to head in instead of try and catch her. Arie just watched as he walked off. Why didn't everyone like the rain? It was so fresh and clean, and beautiful. The drops started to fall a bit harder and Arie sat in the tree, drops sliding down her face. And with a smile she felt total extascy in the heaven surrounding her.

**

Andrea woke with a start, and stared at the clock. 4 am. Andrea moaned and rolled back to her comfy spot in her bed. That was the weirdest dream, but not the first. It had been about a month since she got the roses and saw Kyo last. But there were always the odd notes and chocolates waiting for her at the office. Only this time, no one knew how they got there, only that they were for her. Rumors started around the school that she had a stalker, or was secretly dating someone. But Andrea had no clue, and just couldn't get the other kids in her class to leave her alone. Especially one girl named Nina and Dominic, John, Leighton, Dan, Charles and a few other guys in her class. They were the worse. Nina kept asking her if she was actually pregnant and the guys kept saying that the guy had no taste and must be really ugly. It was terrible. But she ignored them, well tried to. Then there was her little group, and her other two best friends, Jeff and Eric. They were curious as to what she was going to do, and what she was going to say. Even to the question 'if he isn't a christian, would you date him?' (compaments of Eric). Yeah, her religion was everything to her, but even that question she couldn't answer. She just didn't know.

{AN: Eric and Jeff were the two guys that I hung out with from grade 2 to 12. Quistis didn't come til grade 12, but the two boys are the closest I had to friends at the school. I love them dearly!}

Rolling back over to stare at the clock, Andrea tried to fall asleep again. The clock slowly moved along in numbers and she wasn't anywhere near falling asleep as she was the minute before. tossing back the blankets and got up, replacing the blankets back so that way at least it wouldn'tget cold fast. She headed down to the kitchen and pulled the milk out of the fridge. Yeah, the warm milk was a tradition now. Can't sleep? Drink spiked warm milk. It was good, you should try it! Putting the mug of milk into the microwave she closed the door, and turned around. A dark figure stood infrom of her, the long dirty blonde hair ran down to the waste and his dark blue/green/gold eyes glowed in the darkness of the kitchen. Andrea was about to scream when the man put a hand to her mouth and pulled out a knife to her throat. "Say one word, scream, anything, I will slice your throat, understand?" His dark menacing voice whispered into his ear. She nodded. And to her horror he moved her light flashed in her eyes, and the kitchen faided in sight, and darkness glowed around her. Soon a dark red decorated room apear infrom of her eyes, and the man took away the knife from her throat, but kept his grip on her Body. Andrea prayed that someone helped her and that she didn't get hurt, but she feared that no amount of praying was going to save her. Transporting from one room to another like that wasnt natural and she knew that she was in trouble. Big trouble!

Andrea was then pushed forward and she fell into a big heap on the floor.

"Welcome to Hell, Arie!" The man laughed evilly, and took a step through the door and slammed it shut. Locking her in the small dark room. Shackles and chains hung from the walls. There was no beds or tables or chairs. Andrea walked up to the door, it was locked andshe hand no clue where she was, or who Arie was. But she was not at home. Tears started to stream down her face as she then huddles in the darkest corner, the farthest away from the chains and the door. And she cried.

~~~

Kyo grinned at his handy work. He wanted to make sure that Shibun, or Shawn never meets Arie. And what better way to do that then to send him to the other side of the world? The formal letters were done. Once Shawn finishes 4th year he will get a letter if recomondation for him to study abroad. He could just picture it. He would be wandering around Europe while he and Arie would play around on the beach in Tokyo. He couldn't help but be absolutly thrilled. It was time to make one final trip to Ar..er.. Andrea's place. Then it was time to head home and wait till Belldandy was sent to retreive her and bring her home. Picking up the single white rose, he disapeared through his mirror, and then reapeared and Andrea's room. He silently prayed that she was asleep. All he was going to do was put the rose on her dresser and then leave. Looking at the bed he noticed the sheets were flat. She was awake. He frowned, and opened the door and started down the stairs. He suddenly heard a creak behind him and down the hall.

"Andrea?...Is that you?" A soft voice call out in a whisper. Kyo froze to his spot. It was Nicole. Hearing a door close, he guessed that she went back to her room and he then continued down the stairs. Getting to the kitchen he saw the flash of light and then the mirowave ding. Andrea was gone. The voice behind him startled him.

"Who are you, and where is Andrea? and how the hell did you get in here?" He turned around to see Nicole staring back at him. She was wearing a tight tanktop that bairly covered her chest and a pair of female bedtime boxers. Her hands were reaching for the knife that was on the counter, fear in her eyes.

"No, no.. don't worry about me. I'm a friend."

"Who are you?" She asked again, her voice getting louder.

"My name is Kyozetsu. There isn't much time to explain but I'm here to save your sister." Nicole gave him a skeptical look.

"Kyoz-chu or what ever your name is... you better tell me why and how you got here and where my sister is or I'll yell." She gave him a menacing stare, and Kyo made a mental note to never get between her and Andrea.. or get on her bad side.

"I'm Andrea's secret admirer. I gave her the roses. She's now kidnapped by a demon of great power named Calesta. I'm here to find her." She just gave him a blank look.

"I don't believe you. There are no such thing as demons."

"Yes they are, and we are runnig out of time. Either you come with me, or you wait here. But you must trust me. Don't tell anyone yet.' He turned to go.

"Wait. go with you? where?"

He turned to her, and gave her a look as if she didn't know the obvious.

"Why, to Heaven of course!"

~~~

Calesta looked in at Arie. He knew she wasn't Andrea. Andrea didn't exist, not without Arie. So, that was Arie. He chuckled evilly to himself. He was going to win, this time. He knew he couldn't just take a knife to her throat. He had to starve her and kill her slowly. She would have to die naturally or else.. or else she will only come back. Again. He tried once, but this time he knew just what to do. He frowned as her voice filled the hallway.

"Not again. Will she ever shut up?" He muttered to herself. It's been two days, and all she did was sleep and sing. Ther harmonious voice filled the dungeon, and the other human and heavenly prisoners would sing along. She kept giving them hope. Damn her! He wanted to kill her, all she did was bring hope to others.

"Patience, Calesta, patience. You will be rid of her yet." And with that he left the dreadful sounding harmony that echoed in his ears. The saprano harmony of Arie's voice taunting at his back.

~~~

Andrea lifted her voice to her maker. She had nothing left in her but to praise. She remembered the bible story of Paul and Silus, and how there were in prison and after all the tormenting, they still sang hymns to God. There was then an earthquake and the chains fell off every prisoners arms. And gaurd that was on night watch thought that they all got away and was ready to kill himself cause he could not face his supiriours without a worse fate. But Paul called out to him that they were all there and then told them all about God. Everyone in that Jail came to know God. It was amazing. Believing, Andrea sang with her whole heart, knowing that God was listening to her too. After a while she could hear others following her lead and singing along, and when she stopped others snag songs that she didn't know and she listened. She was so scared, and couldn't help but feel that she was going to die here. But, there was that distance sence of hope that maybe, just maybe, she will be saved, one way or another. She lifted her voice and the song "In the Light"** filled the air, and she solo'ed it as the songs that she knew by christian bands filled the depths of hell.

{AN: **"In The Light" was written by DC Talk, and is a very awsome song, and I suggest to go have a listen. And Give 'Plumb' a shot too, they have kick ass music too!**}

~~~

Skuld paced the living room of the temple's wooden floors. Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd, Kyozetsu and Nicole sat staring and twidling her thumbs. Skuld stopped for a sec to check the screen on Bampei and then looked at every one.

"So..Why again is SHE here?" She pointed at Nicole. Kyo shrugged. "She wouldn't let me leave with out her if Andrea was really gone."

"Its Arie! Not Andrea! Get it right!" She yelled at him.

"Skuld.." Belldandy gave her a warning and skuld muttered an apology. Nicole looked around nervously. She was wearing one of Skuld outfits and looked far to cute for her own good. Skuld wasn't too happy being older then the girl and having a small bosom (as Urd had pointed out). Nicole just rolled her eyes as if saying 'not again'. Skuld kept on pacing. Urd stood up and walked into the hallway. About five minutes later her and Brett walked into the room. Everyone jumped up to ask questions, save Belldandy and Nicole.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Is there an army to get her? When can we leave?" The questions just shot out as Brett gave Belldandy the 'help' look.

Clapping her hands, Belldandy ordered everyone to sit and to be quiet. Everyone quickly obliged, no one wanted Bell mad. Motioning to Brett he went on with his report.

"Arie is in Hell..." He started, and Skuld made a little 'well duh' under her breath, but Brett just continued. "Well, they have seven levels there, usually refured to the seven deady sins. Arie is in the Seventh level, at the very bottom. Its where they usually keep the souls of those that are either pure but have made a pact with the Devil, or a Demon, or the souls the don't fit anywhere on the other six leves of hell." He gave an involuntar shutter. "But the differentce between now and when I was there, No one knows that Arie is there and so, she will be harder to locate. We all know that no one wants Calesta in power. He's too much of a shmuck. So, I contacted Akuma."

"Who's Akuma?" Nicole asked. Brett gave her a look, as if seeing her for the first time. He looked down at the short blonde.

"And who are you?"

"She's Andrea's little sister. She found Kyo and refused to let him leave without taking her." Brett nodded at Belldandy's explanation. Urd smiled at the girl and Skuld gave a snobby sniff. We all knew who liked who here.

"Well, Nice to meet you... uh.."

"Nicole" she smiled.

"Nicole. It's a pleasure, the name's Brett, if you haven't guessed already. Anyways, Akuma is a Daemon of great power, more powerful then Calesta. But he doesn't want Arie to die, cause if she does then Calesta has more power then him."

"And Arie is Andrea, but not?"

"Arie is the Goddess of Moments, but to save herself from Calesta for a few years, or for you, almost a life time, she became Andrea."

"So, there is no Andrea?" Nicole looked confused. Everyone wasn't exactly what to say to the 16 year old. Almost the same age as Arie when she made the wish. Innocence must be bliss. Belldandy put a hand on the girls shoulder and motioned for Brett to continue.

"Anyways, I talked to Akuma and he's going to help her out. But we need some way of getting in to meet him. We need someone to take to him to be punished, like a misaligned demon. But we can't really fool their security cause we are all god's..er goddesses. So I don't know how the plan will work."

Urd looked back and forth from Skuld, Brett, Belldandy, and then back to Keiichi and Nicole.

"Well, not all of us. Keiichi they will know in a second, but what about her?" She jabbed her thumb towards Nicole.

{AN: Now there is something that I must tell you about Nicole. Despite the fact that she is 2 years younger then me, she always had a face that makes her look about 5 years older then me, despite the fact that she's short. Even when she was in grade 7 someone thought that she was 25. Creepy!}

Everyone looked at her and then looked back at Brett. Urd got a smirk on her face. "She'll do it." Urd pointed at Nicole and Nicole just stared blankly back. "She's got the older looking figure and she does look reasonably like me, if it weren't for the short ness, lighter skin, and the bleached hair. Just put markings on her, and I'll give her a few clothes to try on. And we will see from there."

Nicole got a fearful look in her face as Urd and Skuld slowly approached her. She let out a scream as she was dragged kicking and screaming into Urd's bedroom. If you had been there, you would have been quite sure that you heard Urd cackle, but Nicole's protests were loud enough to make you think twice. And soon they reappeared with a low level demon, except without the red Aura. (Demons=red, goddess=blue, both=purple) Urd was right, Nicole did look like her. She was wearing Urd's old 'Lord of Terrors' outfit, only modified to fit her body, and a little more fabric around the bodice area, and no metal plates. She also had the traditional markings of a demon on her cheeks and forehead, compliments of Skuld. Nicole didn't look too pleased over the whole ordeal, and she looked as if she were about to run out screaming, but the smirks on Urd and Skuld face showed that if she did run, all the more fun to chase and make the whole ordeal worse. No one wanted to know what happened in Urd's room, and no one was going to ask. Brett cleared his throat.

"Alright, Kyo, you and me are going to take Nicole with us, you ready?" Kyo looked a little surprised that he was invited along instead of the others. But then again, the norns were well known in Hell. Kyo nodded and the two urged Nicole out of the room, Brett took Nicole with him through his wrist-watch, and Kyo disappeared through the side window.

~~~

"Aurgh!! Will someone stop that noise??" Akuma covered his ears. Voices from the lower levers filtered up to his personal office. He was trying to get his weekly paper work done, but now he couldn't give it a second thought as he felt the blood vessels in his head explode. Calesta just wandered into his office, a little smirk on his face.

"Only another day, or two, Akuma, just another day. And she will be gone!" Akuma peered over his stack of papers and tried to hide again behind them. He failed miserably.

"What is it now, Cal. I'm busy, get out of my hair." Calesta just wandered in and sat on Akuma's desk. Papers started to fall over and Akuma was very short on patience.

"I got her, I will finally be rid of her, and you can no longer look down on me." He smirked.

"Arie?"

"Damn right! I got her, and she will be dead and I will become a Devil, and..."

"GET OUT!!" Calesta just stared at a now flaming Akuma.

"Is this a bad time?"

"GET OUT!!" Akuma roared, toppling over more papers, and Calesta dashed out with a slam of the door. He waited a bit before heading out of the door. He met Arie once, and he thought that it was time once more for them to meet again. He didn't care that she was there, or that he was saving her ass again. He hated Calesta, even more then he hated hearing that voice among the others. He had to get rid of her. This was a once in a lifetime for him, but he had had enough. Storming down a few levels, he reached the door where Arie was kept. Looking in he was astonished. That was not the Arie that he knew!

~~~

Andrea's throat was sore. She could not utter another word. She felt week and wished for a glass of water, or a piece of bread to eat. Anything.

"Damn it, why am I here. What have I done?" She pounded on the floor.

'Arie….Arie'

Andrea listened, but ignored the voice. It was what that man, or demon or whatever he was called her, and she certainly didn't want to be called that name. Wiping her tears, she pulled her legs to her chest, huddled in the corner of the room.

'Andrea…Andrea'

The voice was familiar.

"Yes? Who's there?"

'It is I."

"Lord?"

'Yes, my daughter. It is I.'

Andrea felt that she was going to be burst into tears. The voice was so sweet. Listening, she remembered the boy Samual that heard the voice of the Lord.

"Yes Lord, speak, for your servant is listening."

'Your faith has saved you. You ready to die, but you do not curse my name. Why?'

"Lord you know all things, you know why I can not curse you. You are my maker and everything you do, and everything that happens, you do not see, and you are with me."

'My daughter, come home, embrace the closed secret inside of you. Learn who you really are.'

"I do not understand, Lord. What do you mean by 'who I really am'?"

'Listen to year heart, daughter, and you will understand.'

Andrea could tell that he wasn't there, but she could feel him everywhere, even in this hell. God had not abandoned her yet. But his words confused her. What did He mean by who she really was. Was she someone completely different? What did He mean.

'…look into your heart…'

Her heart. Closing her eyes, she listened to the continuous beating of her heart. Reaching down she listened to the glow. Closing her eyes, she followed the glow as it lead her past memories that were familiar. She knew them. The path grew, and so did the pain and the laughs. The faces, the friends. But then they stopped. Through her closed eyes she could see a blue haired figure in front of her, all dressed in white.

"Arie?" The girl nodded. "Your me? I mean, I'm You?" She nodded again. Andrea stopped. Arie walked towards her and asked her with her eyes. 'Ready?'

Andrea nodded. Arie took Andrea's head in her hands and pulled her close and then kisses her forehead and her cheeks. Whispering. 'Welcome home.'

White light filled the room, and as Akuma opened the door, he shielded himself from the holy light.

~~~

"You sure that the entrance is here? I Mean, this IS Akuma we're talking about." Kyo said with an exasperative sigh. Nicole only looked at him as Brett continued to search the side of the cliff. It was the same open plain that Arie and Calesta fought, and the enterance to Hell was around here. They were not looking forward to this any more then the next person, but...

"Quite your whining, Kyozetsu. Your breaking my concentration!" Said Brett, not even bothering to look. his hand brushed agast a stone, and a door wooshed open. Brett stared inside as a blue haired Goddess stepped out with a Devil. Kyozetsu and Nicole stood up from the rock they had sat to rest at for the past few hours. Nicole staring as Kyozetsu pushed past Brett and pulled the goddess into a bone-craking hug.

"ARIE!! Your ALIVE!" He held her close, and Arie smiled hugging him back. she pushed him away a little.

"Of course i'm alive! But you'll strangle me before i get home and i know that Bell-Chan will kill you." She smiled. Kyo looked at her.

"You remember?" Arie nodded.

"Yes, I do. Kami-sama...." She paused and finally noticed Nicole standing there.

"Nicole...I.."

"Andrea?" Arie only looked at the girl, obviously attacked by Urd and Skuld. Wispering a few words she eased the markings on the girls forehead. Stepping closer, Arie stood a foot away from the girl that was close to tears. "Andrea... Is that you?" Arie nodded. Nicole only frowned. "You can't be her. She doesn't even have blue hair!" Arie's smiled with a little of a smirk. "But I do remember telling you how many times I wanted to dye it blue to spite Mom and Dad. Remember the games at night?" Arie leaned in and whispered a few things in the girls ear, and Nicloe smiled. She jumped with her arms wrapping wound Arie's neck.

"I'm not gone, My dear sister, Never." Arie whispered into the sobbing girls ears.

A 'Ahem' echoed behind them. "Not meaning to break a touching moment.. Actually, Quit it, to.. Flowery for me.. Get out before i Change my mind!" Akuma growled and turned back into the secret entrance. Kyo smiled and passed Arie a peice of glass. Grabing Kyo's and Nicoles hands Arie jumped and pulled them through the glass and away from the plain that she mentally ignored. And away from Calesta.

~~~

"YOU LET THEM GO?!?!" Calesta roared at Akuma over all the papers that he was going through. Pushing them aside onto the floor, "HOW COULD YOU.. YOU...YOU..."

Akuma looked up from his papers and frowned. "Becareful how you address me, Demon. They had one of your Demons and in exchange for Arie, I felt that it was a fair trade. You have no business here. You are Dismissed." Akuma gave the deamon a frown and the look of authority. Calesta growled and walked out, eyes afire with Hate for the Devil.

"I will kill you, Arie.. and Mark my words, thos that come in my way will suffer." He promised, and then headed back to his room to make a new plan.

~~~

Nicoles Room:

Arie pulled Nicole through the glass only a week after the escape. Only moments after the real time that the were pulled away at the beginning of this adventure.

"Will I remember you?" Nicole asked. It had taken her a while to come to grips that her sister was a goddess. Arie smiled softly at the girl.

"Do you want to remember?" Nicole paused.

"If i remember then i will miss you." This time it was Arie's turn to pause. The girl had a point. Looking around the room, Arie hugged her sister.

"I'm afraid that i have to erase your memories. It is something that i can not break." Arie paused. "But I AM Goddess of Moments. Instead of rememebr you will instead experience a form of 'Deja Vue'. You will instead remember snipbits of laughters and tears, of joys and sorrows. But you will always have the feeling of being 'watched over'." Nicole nodded. Arie kissed the girls forehead and a glow appeared. "I guess it's like having your own gaurdian Angel. Only this time i'm a goddess." Arie smiled, tears apearing as the glow grew.

"Good Bye Andrea. I love you." She whispered, "And I will miss you."

"No, you won't."

~~~~~~

Looking at his passport to his flight ticket, he picked up his bags and headed to the nearest terminal as his flight number was called. Japan? What was he thinking?

Shaking his head he walked through security and onto the plane. Shawn smiled as the flight attendant handed him a pillow for the flight. 13 hours. It was going to be a long flight ahead of him. And part of him could help but wonder what type of an adventre he was getting himself into.

The End...


End file.
